PK03
Pokémon Chronicles theme (Pokémon Chronicles version) | ja_op=ふゆやすみファンクラブ | ja_ed=カラフルふゆやすみ | olmteam=? | scenario=米村正二 | storyboard=浅田裕二 | director=浅田裕二 | art=岩根雅明 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=PK01-PK10 | footnotes= }} Kanga Games (Japanese: 雪であそぼ！ Let's Play in the Snow!), known as Winter Games on the Pikachu's Winter Vacation DVD, is the second Pikachu's Winter Vacation episode, and the third Pikachu short. It was first released in Japan on December 22, 1998. In the United States and United Kingdom, it was released on the Pikachu's Winter Vacation VHSes and DVD, for the first time in 1999. Later, this short was combined with Christmas Night to form Pikachu's Winter Vacation, the 22nd episode of Pokémon Chronicles, which first aired in the United Kingdom on October 5, 2005 and in the United States on November 25, 2006. Blurb Ash and his friends are staying in a wintry mountain region, which means lots of snow for all their Pokémon to play with. Togepi wanders into the woods and encounters a friendly Kangaskhan and its baby, who's feeling shy. But the baby Kangaskhan grows curious when it sees all the other Pokémon playing and throwing snowballs at each other. Soon it's running around and throwing snowballs with the best of them! Then Togepi and the baby Kangaskhan find a toy sled and take it for a ride, which inspires all the other Pokémon to try sledding. One problem: there's a giant lake directly in their path! Mama Kangaskhan leaps in to stop everyone from falling into the water, and it turns out that Kangaskhan also makes a pretty good playground for small Pokémon. Everyone has lots of fun playing, but after a fun day in the snow, it's time for the two Kangaskhan say goodbye. Then Ash and his friends come looking for their Pokémon, who are especially happy to see them. There's nothing like the caring bond between a mother and its baby, or a Trainer and their Pokémon! Plot , , and arrive at their cabin and quickly get inside so they can warm up. As night falls, it starts to snow. The next morning, is the first one awake. After stretching with a yawn, it races to the window. And it is happy to see snow covering everything. Pikachu calls to the other Pokémon, then heads for the door. As the other Pokémon, Togepi, , , , , and , wake up, Pikachu races outside. The other Pokémon peek out the door but Psyduck brings them crashing down on each other. However, they too can see the snow, and quickly bolt off to join Pikachu in playing in it, although Psyduck face-plants off the porch. Their play, however, catches the attention of Brock's Onix, who comes over to join them. The vibrations of its arrival send a pile of snow falling off a tree and right onto Pikachu. Pikachu ends up becoming a Pikasnow when its ears and eyes pop out of the snow. A bit later, Togepi is walking backwards through the snow, Pikachu beside it. It's enjoying the footprints it's leaving, and goes into a stepping frenzy to leave a lot of footprints. It then runs over to another trail of footprints, which Pikachu, doing another one of its impersonations, reveals they were made by Squirtle, which turns out to be the case. Togepi then makes its way over to a set of face-prints. Even Pikachu is confused by these, but it's revealed that Psyduck is continuing its face-planting routine to make a face-print trail. Togepi heads off again to look for more prints, but suddenly finds itself in a footprint even bigger than it. Who could this belong to? The ever curious Togepi sets out to find what made these prints, bringing Pikachu in pursuit. Pikachu tries to tell Togepi to go back, but gets interrupted by a pair of stomps as something walks up to them. They quickly turn to see and find themselves staring up at a . The Kangaskhan, however, seems happy to see them, and thumps its pouch, which prompts a baby Kangaskhan to look out. Pikachu and Togepi introduces themselves, and the mother tries to convince the baby to play, but the baby just drops back into the pouch. Seems it's a bit shy. A snowball suddenly impacts nearby. Pikachu and Togepi quickly look, at Geodude moves behind a tree, apparently being the one who threw it. Bulbasaur is holding a snowball in its vines, Psyduck is also behind a tree, and Squirtle runs up with one of its own. It throws it, but misses and hits a tree. Bulbasaur throws its snowball, plastering Squirtle in the face and sending him sliding down on its shell. This gets the baby Kangaskhan's attention, and his mother lifts it out of its pouch so it can play too. At first it hides between its mother's legs, but soon peeks out and gets hit by a snowball from Squirtle, who seems to be trying to get it to throw one back. The Kangaskhan hides again, but Pikachu offers it a snowball to use. Pikachu suddenly takes a snowball to the face, thrown by Squirtle. This makes the baby Kangaskhan laugh. Pikachu is about to retaliate, but the baby Kangaskhan takes the snowball and throws it itself. Squirtle and Bulbasaur duck, and run off, Pikachu, Togepi, and the baby Kangaskhan following. A snowball fight ensues, as the mother Kangaskhan looks on happily. Up above, is watching the snowball fight, and laughing at them for being amateurs. Meowth then picks up a large snowball, but begins to struggle under its weight. Meowth slams it down with a sigh, but then the snow collapses underneath it and Meowth goes rolling off with its snowball. It gets bigger and bigger as it rolls, eventually trapping Meowth in it as it goes rolling off into the distance. This nets little more than a curious glance from the other Pokémon, who soon go back to their play. Togepi and the baby Kangaskhan come across a boat-like sled, and hop in, rocking back and forth. This, however, sends the boat sliding forward and down the hill. Pikachu sees this, and quickly chases after them, managing to leap into the sled himself as it goes on a wild ride down the hill. The sled shoots past Squirtle and Bulbasaur, who look on in surprise. Bulbasaur decides to join the fun, grabs Squirtle with its vines, and uses it as a sled! The ride goes on, and eventually they go flying over the others. Not to be left out, Onix lowers itself as a sled, so Vulpix, Psyduck, and Geodude can get on. It then sends itself into a slide after the others. After a series of snow ramps, which send Pikachu's sled and Bulbasaur and Squirtle ramping, while Onix simply crashes through them, one major crash ends up with all the other Pokémon on Onix's back as well. However, there's trouble ahead. That lake isn't frozen, and Onix is heading right towards it! Suddenly, the mother Kangaskhan rushes to the rescue! Showing surprising speed for such a large Pokémon, it races down in front of the sliding Onix and braces itself. The Onix slams into the Kangaskhan, and they go into a long skid. However, the Kangaskhan manages to stop them just before they all go crashing into the lake. What a relief! The rest of the day is spent playing with the mother Kangaskhan. Psyduck and Squirtle hang from its ears, Pikachu, Togepi, and the baby Kangaskhan play in its pouch, Bulbasaur swings from its arm with its vines, and Vulpix and Geodude chase each other over its back. Obviously, the Kangaskhan enjoys the company. But alas, day soon fades to night, and it's time for the Kangaskhan to go home. Slipping the baby Kangaskhan back into its pouch, the mother Kangaskhan heads on its way, as the others wave goodbye. Of course, once they're out of sight, the Pokémon are disappointed, but this quickly changes when Ash, Misty, and Brock start calling for them. The Pokémon quickly reunite with their Trainers, and everyone's happy again. The day's ending is only made better by the fact that it starts snowing again. The Pokémon and their Trainers take one last look at the lake and the snow as the camera fades out. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (mother and child) Trivia * This short was released between EP075 and EP076 in Japan. Chronologically, however, it must take place either before or after the aforementioned episodes, as they are placed in the middle of the Indigo Plateau Conference. Errors Dub edits In other languages |fr_eu= |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu=Pikachu's Winter Vacation |sv= }} Category:Anime shorts Category:Side-story episodes 22b 03 03 03 03 03 Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Kanga Games es:VI02 fr:Jeux Kanda zh:PK03